Speeding Ticket
by the-misfortune-teller
Summary: [I'll Be With You Through The Dark Follow On Fic] Fic based on the prompt ") Derek just rolling his eyes and sighing when Stiles gets his third speeding ticket the third time he's allowed to drive the Camaro unsupervised. He tries to blame it on the music he was listening to at the time." [Established Sterek/Future Fic]


**Author's Note: **Hope people are still enjoying these little fics - I'm still enjoying writing them, that's for sure! Leave me a review and let me know, or hit me up on tumblr C: xx

*** This takes place after "Cast" ***

* * *

**(+1 year, 7 months) Derek just rolling his eyes and sighing when Stiles gets his third speeding ticket the third time he's allowed to drive the Camaro unsupervised. He tries to blame it on the music he was listening to at the time. Derek uses this as further supporting evidence for his "Stiles has terrible taste in music" argument and reminds him that My Chemical Romance are never acceptable.**

"Slow down!" Scott complained, leaning over to frown at the speedometer before turning down the music. "You're going to get pulled over again."

"Trust me, I'm really not." Stiles grinned, pressing harder on the accelerator and turning the music back up. "Half of my dad's deputies are away on some training course and he's holed up in the office. There's hardly any cars out tonight."

"I don't know why Derek still lets you drive his car." Scott continued. "How many tickets have you had now?"

"Just the two."

"Isn't it kind of illegal to be driving while you've still got that cast on your arm?"

"That's why I have to drive Derek's car!" Stiles pointed out. "Can't drive the Jeep one handed."

Scott flopped back in his seat, gripping the door handle tightly and frowning at the dashboard. "We could have taken my car, you know."

"Your car's a piece of shit though." Stiles grinned again. "Would just please just stop worrying and enjoy the music!"

"Why are you even listening to this? It's crap."

"Because I kept watching the video on YouTube because Gerard Way is hot in it and it kind of grew on me. Why? What's your reason for listening to bad music?"

Scott never got a chance to explain his reason for listening to bad music, as flashing blue lights appeared suddenly in the rear view mirror, cutting their conversation short. Stiles swore and cursed his way to the side of the road, punching the steering wheel in frustration after he cut the engine.

"Trying to break your other arm?" Scott grinned, turning in his seat to look out of the back window. "Oh shit! Dude, it's your dad!"

"Not helping Scott."

"Not trying to help! This is all your fault! If I get grounded again and can't see Allison, I'm going to kill you!"

Stiles sunk lower in his seat, as though he was hoping to slide underneath it and disappear completely.

"Out." John yanked the car door open and frowned at them both. "You too, Scott."

Scott complied readily while Stiles whined and grumbled his way out, scuffing his sneaker against the gravel at the side of the road. John leant into the car, pulling the keys from the ignition and pocketing them.

"Know how fast you were going?" John asked, grabbing Stiles by the arm and leading him towards the cruiser, Scott trailing along behind them.

"40ish?" Stiles shrugged.

"Try 65."

"Oh. It's a 50 zone though, right?"

"30." John pushed Stiles gently against the side of the car, keeping hold of him as he frowned at him. "You aren't even supposed to be driving yet." He added, nodding at Stiles' cast.

"It's an automatic, I don't need both hands."

"Stiles, this is the third time you've been pulled in as many months." John sighed.

"Sorry? You don't need to give me a ticket!" He added when he saw John pulling the pad from his jacket pocket.

"I'll decide whether you get a ticket, not you."

Stiles squawked affrontedly as his dad reached into the front pocket of his hoodie and took his phone from him, turning away slightly as he unlocked it.

"Hey! You can't just take my phone!" Stiles wailed, trying to twist in his dad's grip and snatch the phone back from him. He watched in abject horror as his dad ignored him and started scrolling through his contacts list. "And you certainly can't call my friends! What are you doing?"

"I'm calling your boyfriend." John told him with a frown. "So he can come and pick up his ridiculous car."

"Scott can drive it back." Stiles grumbled. "You don't need to call Derek!"

John ignored him, pulling open the door to the back of the cruiser and pushing Stiles inside so he couldn't hear what was being said on the phone. He couldn't hear the conversation that his dad had with Scott after that either, but he could definitely see the worried looks Scott kept shooting him through the rear windscreen and didn't like them at all.

**. o o o .**

Derek turned up half an hour later, his expression a mixture of annoyed and the slightly nervous look he still wore around John.

"Remember a little conversation we had about how Stiles isn't supposed to drive your car?" John said, folding his arms across his chest. "After the last two tickets?"

"He kept asking." Derek mumbled, looking down at his boots.

"He does that." John sighed, slapping his hand against the window of the cruiser as Stiles pressed his face up against to watch them. "You need to tell him no. Unless you want your car impounding."

Derek shook his head mutely, wedging his hands in his jacket pockets and hunching his shoulders slightly.

"Just...don't let him drive it again." John sighed, throwing the keys to Derek. "Do me a favour and give Scott a ride home will you? He shouldn't have to come wait at the station just because Stiles was being an idiot."

Derek shrugged, glaring at Stiles through the window of the cruiser before turning to walk back to the Camaro.

"And Derek?" John called as he pulled open the driver's side door. "I'm expressly forbidding you from paying off his ticket this time. I know you paid the last two for him."

"Yes sir." Derek mumbled, nodding at Scott to follow him to the car. Stiles flopped back against the seat of the cruiser grumbling loudly about how they were both a pair of wolfy douche bags for ditching him. Neither of them gave any indication that they heard him and got into the Camaro without so much as a backwards glance.

. o o o .

"I ever tell you that you're awesome?" Stiles asked quietly, snuggling closer to Derek and resting his good hand flat on Derek's stomach. They were slumped on the couch in Derek's loft, not really paying attention to the TV, just trying to make the most of the time they had left before Stiles left for college.

"Only three times today." Derek yawned, shifting into a more comfortable position. "And I'm starting to think you're just saying it because I paid off your ticket."

"No, I'm saying it because you're probably the best boyfriend ever. I mean, I know I don't really have any basis for comparison for that, but I'm fairly confident you are."

"Flattery won't get you the keys to my car." Derek told him, running his hand through Stiles' hair and tugging on it lightly. "Your dad made it very clear that he's impounding it if he catches you driving it again."

"I don't want the keys." Stiles grumbled, pinching Derek's stomach. "I meant it. Stop being miserable."

"Stop driving my car like an idiot and getting speeding tickets then." Derek countered. "What was your excuse this time?"

"What do you mean 'excuse'?"

"Scott said something about My Chemical Romance."

"Oh shut up. I know for a fact you used to listen to them."

"Yeah," Derek smirked. "Used to. When I was fifteen. You're not fifteen, so what's your excuse."

"You know what? I take it all back, you're not awesome at all. You're a dick and I hate you." Stiles huffed, elbowing Derek in the stomach and moving away from him.

"Guess that means you owe me $450 for your speeding tickets then." Derek grinned.

"Not just a dick. A whole big bag of dicks." Stiles grumbled his way off the couch and over to the kitchen, poking around in Derek's refrigerator for an energy drink, pretending that he couldn't hear Derek's quiet laugh. Finding nothing of interest in the fridge, he slammed it shut and started going through the cupboards.

"Seriously." Derek called from where he'd lay back on the couch, feet propped up on the coffee table. "What was your excuse for listening to bad music in my car?"

"Fine. I'll tell you the same thing I told Scott. I watched the video a bunch on YouTube because Gerard Way is hot in it and it got stuck in my head and now I like it."

"Hotter than me?"

"Yes, dickbag, hotter than you. I bet Gerard Way wouldn't mock me and be mean to me and he'd probably let me drive his car and...why are you smiling?" Stiles slunk back over the couch, sitting down on the arm to purposefully annoy Derek.

"That's what Scott said you'd say." Derek stretched out his foot and nudged Stiles gently. "Are you adding Gerard Way to your list then?"

"You don't get to ask me questions about my list until you tell me who's on yours." Stiles pouted. "Besides Jared Leto, obviously, because dude, you're so fucking obvious about that shit."

"I paid your speeding ticket." Derek told him. "I get to ask you what I want."

"I'm going to feed your car keys to the garbage disposal if you don't stop picking on me." Stiles replied with a scowl.

"Good. Then you won't be able to get a fourth ticket." Derek smirked, turning his attention back to the TV, "and your dad won't impound my car. I'd call that a win."

"Yeah? Well I'd call you a dick." Stiles muttered under his breath, grabbing one of the scatter cushions off the couch and heaving it at Derek's head and missing by miles.

* * *

**Author's Note the Second: **Just for the record, Stiles was listening to "Na Na Na". And also for the record, the police don't tend to buy listening to certain songs as a good excuse for speeding :C


End file.
